


Third time's the charm

by Julieseven



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: Martino asks Nicco to do the trust exercise with him because he has a feeling it will turn out differently than before....





	Third time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> So after the last clip where the boys take Martino to see the school doctor, I thought it might be possible that Marti would wanna try that trust exercise with Nicco..  
> . Enjoy some senseless fluff ...

"So how does this work?" Nicco asks but he's already leaning his shoulders against Marti's, as if he'd done this lots of times before. It doesn't feel awkward at all, and as soon as their shoulder blades are touching, Marti feels his heart beat speeding up, but not because he’s afraid.

“Uh, yeah just like that,” he stammers, nervous and excited at the same time. Niccolo chuckles but Marti can tell they’re both equally invested in this experiment working out.

“Do you trust me then?” Nicco asks in that low, unfairly sexy voice of his, making Marti smile. And only now does he notice that the two of them are standing perfectly steady, shoulders leaned against each other and at an all but perfect 45 degree angle. It’s not uncomfortable at all, and when he feels Niccolo’s soft laugh run through him from head to toe, Marti knows this was a good idea.

“Yes,” he replies simply, tilting his head back until his neck touches Nicco’s left shoulder.Nicco exhales slowly and then reaches up to cup the back of Marti’s head, his fingers gently running through Marti’s curls.

“Good. I trust you too.” Nicco’s words are all but a whisper, but they make Marti smile even wider. He carefully moves his hand up to his head to lace his fingers together with Nicco’s, wordlessly thanking him. For his honesty, his gentleness and his trust.

For a long moment, the two of them just stand there in this weirdly comfortable position, and Marti is just about to ask if they should stand up straight again, when Nicco tugs at one of Marti’s curls and clears his throat.

“I can’t kiss you like that though,” he says, making both of them chuckle again, and well, he is right. They don’t need words, it’s as if they move as one, straightening up at the same time, and neither of them so much as sways. Turning around, Marti finds Nicco smiling broadly at him, and he thinks he should maybe say something, to explain why he had Nicco do this strange little exercise with him.

But then, Nicco’s hands are on Marti’s face and he can’t think anymore. Wrapping his arms around Nicco’s waist, Marti closes his eyes as Nicco kisses him.


End file.
